


Wanderlust

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean's wanderlust always leads back to Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

WANDERLUST

By Shorts

 

It was too quiet. No wind or rain, no cars or trucks passing on the highway. Sam glanced at the digital alarm clock and sighed. It was going on two in the morning and Dean still hadn’t come home. He knew where his brother was, it just wasn’t where he wanted him to be.

 

Over the years Sam had learned that he couldn’t rope Dean in, or pressure him. Any attempt to forcibly tie Dean to him backfired with spectacular misery. It was a lesson he learned the hard way when he had given Dean an ultimatum and his brother had walked away. That had been a large part of his decision to leave for Stanford. He hadn’t been able to accept Dean’s pursuit of the finer sex over him.

 

The separation had given him the time to try and forget, and forgive. For a few years he had convinced himself he had done just that, but time had a way of distorting the truth. The loss of Jess had hurt, worst than he could have imagined, but it had been Dean that had picked up the pieces of his shattered heart and mended it. A feat that he had sworn would have been impossible. But then, Dean always found a way to accomplish the impossible.

 

Gradually they had reclaimed that part of their relationship, but this time it was different. He no longer demanded Dean’s affections, or his sole attention. Instead, he had come to accept Dean’s need to indulge in the variety the road offered as they flittered from town to town. Nor did Dean try to push him . . . much, in exploring the willing female population that constantly gravitated toward them. Now, he could live with the sporadic trysts that Dean indulged in, simply because they were becoming less frequent. Besides Dean’s wanderlust always ended with Dean coming back to him.

 

Tonight’s foray had started with Dean zeroing in on the red head at the end of the bar. At that moment Sam knew the signs and watched as Dean pursued another conquest. That had been five hours ago. Five long hours of sitting in the motel room, surfing aimlessly the obscure news items that had the potential to direct them to their next hunt.

 

Tapping his fingers on the wooden table top, Sam tried to dispel the heavy silence when the familiar sound of an engine rumbled outside. He sat straighter, leaning partially toward the laptop in an attempt not to appear as though he had been waiting for Dean.

 

“Hey, you’re still up,” said Dean smiling as he entered the motel room. He shut and locked the door, tossing the car keys on the table next to the laptop.

 

“Yeah,” said Sam. “Couldn’t sleep.” The scent of soap drifted toward him as Dean shrugged out of his jacket. Inhaling deeply he was grateful Dean always washed away the lingering reminder before coming home to him. 

 

Dean paused, taking a hard look at him, coming to the conclusion of the real reason Sam had stayed awake. “Would have been back sooner, but Celeste turned out to be a closet gymnast.” He pulled his shirt and t-shirt off over his head in one motion, wadding them together before shoving them into the laundry bag.

 

“I really don’t need to hear about your bedroom antics with someone else,” said Sam, closing down the laptop a little harder than he had intended. He moved past Dean and headed for the far bed, pulling down the covers as he slid underneath the cool sheets.

 

A faint smirk graced Dean’s lips and he dropped the subject. Sitting on the edge of the other bed he bent over and worked on removing his boots. “Just saying I hadn’t planned on being out this long. That’s all.”

 

“Not like we have anyplace we need to be right now,” said Sam, trying to brush off the old familiar and unwanted feelings of jealousy. He rolled over onto his side, his back to Dean as he stared at the far wall.

 

“Well, I had someplace I wanted to be,” said Dean, standing and shimmying out of his jeans before turning off the lights. Smoothly he slipped into bed behind Sam, spooning him. He pressed close, running his hand down Sam’s chest to the elastic band of soft jockeys that hugged his hips.

 

“It’s late,” said Sam, covering Dean’s hand with his own.

 

“It’s never too late,” said Dean, shifting to nuzzle the crook of Sam’s neck. “Not for us.”

 

Sam closed his eyes, hearing the truth in Dean’s words as he lost himself in the sinful persistence of soft lips. Following Dean’s nudges he rolled onto his back, surrendering to the magic that Dean spun around them each and every time. Strong hands lifted and guided, removing the single physical barrier between them. Cool air was quickly replaced by Dean’s warm, calloused hand over his burgeoning erection.

 

“I want you,” breathed Dean, stroking him with firm slow slides of his fist. He snagged the small tube off the bedside table and flicked open the top.

 

Swallowing down a groan, Sam twisted, moving to turn over.

 

“No,” said Dean, stopping him. “Just like this.” Dropping the lube beside them, he shifted to kneel between Sam’s splayed legs, running his hands from knee to groin before cupping Sam’s backside, lifting and tugging until he was supported on Dean’s bent legs.

 

“Dean . . . ,” started Sam. They had never done this facing each other. Between them was the simple, unspoken reason that to do so would force them to face their relationship without the benefit of hiding behind a secret. Not really logical, but it worked for them.

 

“I need to see you,” said Dean with an expression of desperate longing etched deep.

 

The raw emotion shining through Dean’s eyes stole his breath and Sam instinctively reached up and cupped his face. “You sure?” 

 

Dean nodded.

 

Licking his lower lip, Sam nodded once, a bare movement of his head. He found himself pressed beneath Dean as his brother surged forward to kiss him hard and deep. The cool, wet pressure of Dean’s fingers had him inhaling sharply as they slid inside, stretching him with a sureness born of familiarity.

 

Every nerve ending was firing through his body as Dean played him beyond the usual preliminaries. Each touch and caress relayed an emotion that had always been carefully contained in the past. Gasping as he clung tight to Dean’s back, helpless to control the litany of Dean’s name passing his lips, he was lost in the firestorm of passion.

 

Pulling away, Dean fisted his own weeping erection, slicking the lube from tip to root. Locking eyes, he swallowed audibly, hesitating in a search for assurance that this act was equally sought. 

 

As an answer, Sam wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, urging him forward. Keeping eye contact, he shivered as Dean slid home, stretching him further to accommodate the thick girth of Dean’s cock.

 

Dean released an explosive gasp when he was fully seated deep inside him, a mixture of relief and wonder as he gazed down at the openness of Sam’s face. “Sam.”

 

“It’s okay,” soothed Sam, using his legs wrapped around Dean to buck upward.

 

Accepting the unspoken demand, Dean slowly withdrew, only to once again slide back inside. The steady, smooth thrusts rocked Sam with barely contained power of need.

 

The previous silence of the room was forgotten as Sam shouted Dean’s name, begging for the completion he desperately needed.

 

Holding him tight, Dean fisted Sam’s neglected cock, pushing him closer to the edge. He intently watched Sam’s face, while struggling to hold back his own orgasm until Sam collapsed spent beneath him.

 

Blinking to clear his vision, Sam was mesmerized by Dean’s usually guarded and masked desire for him. The truth shone through, burning away all doubts that Sam had ever harbored in the past.

 

Mouth open wide, Dean froze, silently pouring everything unspoken into the moment of his orgasm. Long moments passed as Dean dropped his head forward, unable to hide the secret of his soul.

 

“Dean,” said Sam, using the tips of his fingers to lift Dean’s chin.

 

Eyes bright, Dean gently brushed back Sam’s bangs, waiting for whatever would come next.

 

Smiling, Sam guided him down, hugging him close. He bit back the hiss of discomfort and disappointment as Dean softened and slipped from his body.

 

Time flowed around them, each content in the silence that filled the room.

 

“Okay?” asked Dean, his head resting beneath Sam’s jaw.

 

“Yeah,” answered Sam. He cradled him, enjoying the steady breaths of air tickling his chest. His heart gave a sharp jump as whispered words formed against his skin.

 

“Love you,” sighed Dean, finally surrendering to sleep.

 

Despite the roaming of Dean’s wanderlust, Sam finally understood that Dean’s heart was always safe and held by him.


End file.
